Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{2q - 2}{4q - 8} = 7$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4q - 8$ $ 2q - 2 = 7(4q - 8) $ $2q - 2 = 28q - 56$ $-2 = 26q - 56$ $54 = 26q$ $26q = 54$ $q = \dfrac{54}{26}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{27}{13}$